Beyond All Reason
by Lady Pax
Summary: The leader of L1 has the colony joined with OZ, which makes Heero a soldier of OZ. Will the other pilots be able to manage without 01, or will OZ win the war for sure? (reviews verify the victor!) And why does Heero CHOOSE to assassinate Relena?


Beyond All Reason

[ Original Title: The Action of the People ]

© 2003 Lady Pax

A/N- Konnichiwa, readers! And happy belated New Year and Christmas! I hope you had a great holiday! I did! But I know, I disappointed some of you when I posted the final chapter of **Namae wo Tsukete... I'm sorry. But I hope this makes it up to you! I'm not sure if this is yaoi yet, so proceed with caution. It would be a very cool story if like...one of the Gundam pilots was in love with the now-astray Heero... but... I don't think it's likely. And I would have no idea who the leader of L1 was, me never seeing the series (I'm NOT lying here!)... So if someone else is that was mentioned in the series... CALL THIS AN ALTERNATIVE HAPPENING.. Yeah. ^^**

Summary: The leader of L1 has the colony joined with OZ, which makes Heero a soldier of OZ. Will the other pilots be able to manage without 01, or will OZ win the war for sure? (reviews verify the victor!) And why does Heero CHOOSE to assassinate Relena? 

Disclaimer: I do NOT own Gundam Wing, and I never will no matter how much I wish and hope! Jeez. WhatEVER gave you that idea?! Hehe... Yeah. But the leader of L1, name later to be revealed, is created, owned, and copyright (©) to me and my beta-readers.

~*~

Excerpt from a later chapter... |

_Her eyes were bared with pure fury, no compassion in them at all. She had gotten L1 and a Gundam Pilot mixed in OZ, there was no way the colonies would be rebellious anymore... Until they found the 'real' Mitsumi Tachikawa dead in a ravine somewhere in L3... But the monitors did not lie. The four remaining Gundams were heading towards the Geyser Shuttle, and they were destroying every mobile suit she sent at them – even Gremlins..._

_"How are they..." she hissed, and stared as the 04 Gundam destroyed a Gremlin in a single swipe. As if it weren't even trying... "How are they getting through the Mobile Suits!? It's SUPPOSED to be impossible!"_

_"Kanagaki-san!" said a cadet. "They are drawing nearer! Our Mobile Suits are either going to be wiped out permanently, or must retreat!"_

_Rachiru stared at the monitors, and then slowly looked at Treize. "Treize, I know that we are rivals, but we are in this war at the same price... Treize, I am asking you for advice on this not as a rival, but as an...incompetent: What are we supposed to do?"_

_Treize smiled slightly, his small condescending smile like the rarity of seeing him let the Gundams win a battle. He stepped towards the monitor, and the computer screen near it. He pressed a small button, and spoke into the speaker. "Troops, retreat back into the Geyser Shuttle." He took his finger away, and looked at her. His eyes glinted. "Send out 01." Then he walked out of the control room, leaving a stunned and angry Kanagaki Rachiru in his wake..._

~*~   

chapter one : the words of the people |

"Mobile Suits of an unknown style coming in at ten o' clock high," 01 said, eye on the sky. The others although were caught off guard, seeing as they were busy making sure that the Mobile Suits they had just taken out were out of commission for sure.

"What?!" it was a yelp of surprise and jolting-pain as the four other pilots were bombarded by the unidentified suits. But they quickly regained their composure. They were like coiled springs. First jolt back, then spring forward.

"These are different suits," Duo said as he struggled with one of the six that had come down. "And they're not going down easily! Heero, what ARE these things?!"

"Unknown make," said Heero monotonously. He would have said more, if not two of the Mobile Suits had come down on him. He was caught off guard. He had not expected them to be this powerful. They were mobile suits! OZ didn't have the brains or money to manufacture any good ones right now, when they were stuck in a weak spot, after all!

"They're...powerful..." said Trowa, softly, as he managed to slip behind an unsuspecting suit. A few shred through its build with his arsenals, and it was as good as dead. "But nothing we can't handle." But just as soon as the fallen MS hit the ground, one of the two attacking Heero and Wing  rounded back on Trowa.

"The pilots are persistent," Wufei said through clenched teeth. The others could almost hear his muscles straining as he kept his adversary-suit in a lethal grip of mecha 'hands'. "You'd think...these weaklings would've surrendered by now..."

A voice in all of the pilot's cockpits made them all jolt – letting their enemies take them using the element of surprise:

"Oh no, dear 05... We never surrender...you should know that, seeing as you are fighting for us. Or were, rather... Hm. We'll let you go, so you can see what the leader of Lagrange Point One – Tachikawa Rachiru-sama – is saying to the whole Earth Sphere... It's a great relief to many of L1's residents, but I don't think it would be to you. _Especially 01, who was originally from that place, or a cluster near it anyway..." The voice was of a woman, and she had a sickly, condescending tone to her voice. As if she were speaking to a child, that wouldn't understand anything you told it._

"What are you...talking about...?" Quatre managed to say as he struggled to regain control over his battle with the mobile suit.

"Oh...you'll find out soon enough! Hm-hm!" Then the voice disappeared, and the Mobile Suits sped away before the Gundams and their pilots could recuperate enough to give chase.

~*~

L4 Town Square

The civilians stared in unknowing unison at the face of the infamous L1 leader: Tachikawa Mitsumi. She was a good woman, almost as good as Vice Foreign Minister Darlian. She helped with the politics, and steadied the bumps in the road the colonies faced many times. Her heart was soft, and her words carried self-assurance; and she was a good politician. She had won L1 and Relena Darlian Peacecraft's votes to become the One Lagrange Point representative and leader three years in a row – going on four if she defeated her opponent, Akio Hayakawa, in this press conference that all the civilians guess was what was to be showed on the large screen. The voting was to take place after the war against Romfeller, and OZ was over, and won. If L1 was still around to vote a representative for when it was over. 

"Ah, good afternoon, civilians of the Colonies!" said the announcer of the conference, Yuki Yoshinari, her soft brown hair bouncing around her as she spoke. "Here we are, at the final conference against L1's competing representatives! Hayakawa Akio-san-" she paused for the applause the crowd in and out of the TV screen gave, "-and the three-year-representative of L1: Mitsumi Tachikawa." More applause, though more thunderous because of the bigger quantity. "Now, let's watch this play out as the questions begin!"

The conference went well, questions answered equally fair, coolly, and collected by each politician. The questions were each voted to be asked by the people of L1, so of course the hopeful-representatives were careful about answering. If they said one thing wrong, the other could win in a landslide, or they could become the underdog. They were trying to win the approval of the colonies, after all.

It was smoothly, until after the thirty minute break so the two people running for L1's leader could recompose themselves...

"Tachikawa-san," said a reporter, but the woman interrupted.

"Excuse me, gomen...but... I must say something." She stood straighter, and the camera panned on her face. She hit the bottom of her slips of paper on the podium, and cleared her throat. She squared her shoulders, and looked at the camera with a set face. But a small smirk played on her lips, and her jade eyes glinted. "Civilians of the colonies, you all know my name, I am Tachikawa Mitsumi, three-years and running representative of the biggest colony in the galaxy: Lagrange Point One. I deserve your approval, do I not?" She paused, and a few people in and out of the TV screen murmured answers. Not all good.

"And even if I do not reach everyone's approval, I have the gratitude of my colony, and for that I am grateful! And therefore, I am sending out an offer, or an order in some cases." A humored noise lodged in her throat. "I am hereby declaring the demand of L1 seceding from the rest of the colonies. I have already gotten approval from the leader of all the colonies: Relena Darlian." Two men appeared behind her – holding said 'Queen of the World' between them. She smiled sadistically. "Say 'hi', Relena-san."

She walked out from behind her podium, pushing Hayakawa Akio into the arms of another bodyguard of hers. "Now, if anyone wants to try and stop me, or overrule my judgment of seceding, you can bring it up anyway you can. But by then, my colony of L1 will already be part of OZ. And all its residents will be under the influence of His Excellency Treize Khushrenada. And because of the Gundams 'supposedly' helping all colony, the Gundam and its pilot representing colony L1 will furthermore belong to OZ." She looked dead straight into the camera, her eyes bringing chills to the watcher's spines.

"Yes 01, I know who you are. And if you don't know what's good for you and the rest of the colonies...L1 will be imploded by twelve o' clock midnight tomorrow." She gave another, even crueler smirk than before. "And remember, I am only doing this on the requests of my colony. It is the word of the people!" She winked, and flashed a V-sign. "See you then."

Then the TV screen flickered off – leaving all the colonies and viewers watching speechless.

~*~

A/N: How was it? Not too...crappy...I hope? Please review! ^_~


End file.
